


Poems

by RosePeddle



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePeddle/pseuds/RosePeddle
Summary: This is a collection of random poems I have written





	1. Gone

Gone are the days where you'd make me laugh  
From the way you watched the world to your crazy displays  
Gone are the times we'd hangout  
Especially the days that were thrown about  
  
  
Missing you is something I'll always do until the day I return to you.   
Baby you're gone and I've missed you all along   
but no one can stay and maybe one day I'll be gone with you.  
  
Gone are the moments we shared together  
Now you're so far away up in heaven  
Gone is your life but that wont make me sad because one day I'll be gone too. 

 

 


	2. Love You

You are my love  
The one I adore   
You are like no other  
that i have met before

You are the sun's rays  
that shine bright  
and your eyes remind me  
Of the stars at night

The days go by fast  
and i count the minutes  
i go without you

The days are long  
Nights are cold   
but I know that  
Together we'll grow old

I love you my jewel  
My Princess  
My life  
One day I know   
You'll be my wife

 

 


	3. Life and Death

salty tears trail down my face  
my heart beats at the same slow pace  
my love for him never expires  
for he's the one who keeps me inspired  
  
Because our time on earth is short  
death shouldn't have to be a last resort  
but if you decide to leave i'll say farewell  
for I have thought to take my life as well   
  
i'll be here for your life journey   
i'll be there when you're on death's gurney  
use my kindness and my heart  
to help you not fall apart   
  
I miss you when you're away  
I wish that you could stay   
my heart will always be yours   
even as you stand on death's door  
  
now put down the knife  
continue to live your life   
time can heal all wounds  
don't end it soon


	4. feeling grey

it's grey out... like how i feel inside  
soon the sky shall show it's emotion if it hasnt already  
and it will pour all its tears  
and help melt away mine.  
Maybe one day these feelings will go  
just like the clouds come and go.  
One day I'll be ok and one day i'll get better  
but for now these salty tears will come down  
just as the clouds water the plants  
with the sweet droplets of fresh rain.  
the rain helps me cope the sweet sound it makes  
and the way it helps me forget   
the things they have said and the actions they have done  
maybe one day when life is through  
I will be able to get up in front of them and be able to say  
"Look I made it so fuck you!"


	5. mini poem i guess

Is it weird that the first thing i do  
When I get home from school  
I get online for one reason  
and that is to say hi to you  
  
You probably know who you are  
and you have been there for me  
on this one platform   
our lives are not that far apart  
  
We have become so close  
and i can't imagine what my life  
would ever be like   
if you were not by my side


	6. Dear (*Insert Name here*)

Im sure you'll know who you are  
But I want you to know   
I still think about you  
every waking hour of everyday.

Sometimes I still dream about you  
And how we could have been  
You were a huge inspiration   
But i just wasnt in love anymore  
  
I know that this was hard  
And I know I made mistakes  
But knowing that you are gone  
Is probably the hardest part  
  
Your name hurts like knives when said  
And I sometimes wish things were different   
And I still wish we talked  
But for now I guess this poem   
Is such a lousy way of letting you know  
  
I still care


	7. A Poem For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is obviously written for my friend, I wrote it on new years, that's all

You asked if I wrote about you   
I said It was true  
You are always the topic  
of something I do

You make me laugh  
You make my cry  
And sometimes   
You make it hard to say goodbye

You live over 100 miles away  
but I know that maybe one day  
that our lives will cross   
So our lives will be brighter than May

You were my 2017  
You will be my 2018  
And I hope that you will be  
The reason I live to be over 19

  
I love you in death  
I love you in life  
You are my friend  
And you lift me in the night  
  


So I hope this is proof enough  
That I do in fact write this stuff  
About you and us  
But I know that these suck

Words are all I have  
Words are how I can convey  
They only way that I can say  
How much you really mean to me

We are over 100 miles away   
But these words are our boundries  
They travel near and far  
And no matter who you are   
They will be here for you to read any day

I love you sam   
Forever and always  
I will be here for you  
Sincerely your best friend Phy


	8. idek

Now isn't a time for my dramatics  
Though the voices have been at it  
They way they're making me feel  
And the way they make me surrender and kneel

I need you here in my arms  
To turn off the alarms  
To make them all fall away  
And make today a better day

I feel so cold here in the lies  
And I know no one hears the cries  
Right in front of your faces  
Not hidden in the strangest places

My mind needs to slow down  
My lips in a perfect frown  
The way my heart aches   
And the way my mind breaks

I don't even know what to do anymore  
I'm out here crying on your front door  
You ignore me still, through my pleas  
I want you here to set me free

So all I have are my words  
To maybe calm my nerves  
Let me be at peace for a while  
And maybe one day I'll learn to smile


	9. All thanks to you

I know you know how much I hurt  
These words are all I know   
The way Time ticks by with out mercy  
And the times that show it wasn't worth it  
I fight on and on in this never ending battle  
Asking for help and wanting worth  
Being tossed aside like sand in the tides  
Never understanding why I could never fit in   
The way the world never stops to spin  
How I never seem to be happy  
And how you never seem to let me  
The world is ugly   
The days are cold like a never ending winter  
Your words are bitter   
And they hurt like knives   
You don't know it but every time you giggle  
When the teacher takes attendance   
I hear you  
I know when you talk about me  
I can see i in the way your eyes gleam  
When looking at your friends  
I see the side glances   
The mocking   
And I want to say   
You have won  
I have given up being your dummy  
The one you make feel broken   
You toss around like last weeks leftovers  
I hate you  
I hate me  
And thanks to you  
I will never get to see   
The beauty everyone says I have  
The talent people tell me I possess  
The greatness that people tell me about  
The world is grey  
And it's all thanks to you


	10. a little poem about the meanings of my poems XD

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I could explain my poems  
But that would take too long to do


	11. Sometimes

Sometimes I hate people  
They never seem to care  
Sometimes I try to help them  
And they act like im not there  
  
Sometimes I’m hurt  
and need some help  
But people are only there  
When they hear you yelp

So now I’m going to say  
that humans can be impolite  
but some are here that love  
and try to fill you with light 


	12. idek #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you I'm ok

I live a life of lies  
"Are you okay?" you ask me  
through a broken smile I reply  
"I'm doing fine" 

you never seems to see  
The way your words  
really affect me  
 _ugly, fat, petty, faggot_

you live a life similar to mine  
One that is filled with similar lies  
Though you aren't the one   
Hearing the words 

_ugly, fat, petty, faggot_

I might as well just kill myself  
Make your lives better  
Right because that's what it is?  
I make you all upset

it's me that makes you tell the lies  
it is I that believes your every sorrow  
I believe your  _petty_ ass   
I believe your  _ugly_  lies

The way you stretch the truth  
Causing me to starve   
Because 'she's  _fat_ '   
and needs to die

the lies you spread  
The rumors  
The truths  
all to get a good laugh

I'm a broken record  
crying for help  
but no one will listen  
because I skip some tracks 

I hate you  
I hate myself  
I hate the world  
I have living


	13. The world is unfair

The world is unfair  
It takes your perfectly good life  
And throws it for a twist  
Fucking all your beautiful plans up

My dear we'll still go far  
just forget the past  
move forward  
make new plans

open the pages,  
continue writing  
make life new  
make it 'us' 

we're still who we were  
just different forms  
of what we wanted  
run away far and get to a new goal

read my life like the open book it is  
use my words as a solitude for the pain  
make it all go away  
find comfort in the sweet song

the song that is sung when you hear my name  
make it everlasting  
make it known  
I still care, just not like i did yesterday

The world my friend who I care about deeply  
is just a pain in the ass and fucks with your mind  
just promise me you'll find a new state of mind  
so one day we'll be fine


	14. I promise

I promise my dear   
that there is nothing to fear  
for I am still here  
waiting for us to be friends

I don't want to let you go  
I want a friendship  
I want you here  
I guess we do have many fears

The love we once had  
The times once shared  
Shouldn't be left behind  
In our memories once forgotten

We should let the memory flourish  
remember the good and bad  
learn from our mistakes  
never let them take control

for I promise my dear  
I am still here  
until the end of the world  
maybe not romantically, but definitely here


	15. what do I even name these things anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so a few of these wont make sense without context but it's ok

I have a girl

Beautiful and sweet

2 months on sunday 

It was hard to get past us

i still take relationships with a grain of salt

I'm sorry if it hurts you

to know that I moved on

I just couldn't live

waiting all my life for you

I spent nights on end

waiting and waiting

but to no avail

it never happened

I want you in my life

as my friend

I want you there when the world ends

You mean a lot to me

I hope I mean a lot to you


	16. Hope

I hope she says yes

I hope she is amazing to you

I hope she gives you what I couldn't

I hope she makes it easier for you

I hope she makes your heart skip a beat 

and I promise one day we'll get to meet


	17. short poem thingy

ain't it funny how rumors fly  
And time goes by  
Yet still I cry  
As i sit here and try  
to watch the sky  
and clear my mind


	18. Words

words are all I have left  
not faith nor friendship  
not a hope or care  
and the end is all I need 

I know there's ways  
To make the darkness subside  
And to my self I must decide   
If help is worth it or should it end

For I know these words   
are the only way  
that you will know  
how I really feel inside

no matter how hard I try,  
to make my message so clear  
you seem to ignore  
and deny every tear

for my love is in the past  
my love is in the future  
my love is now  
written here in these words

I need help  
I cry out to you  
but you do not listen  
and my cheeks glisten 

For I fear these words  
are all I have left


	19. My Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my valentines present for my bff

My friend  
My life  
My drug  
My happiness  
My heart  
My other half

All describe who you are to me

Dark times melt like the night  
When the sun rises to morning light  
There are a million words I could say  
but none would stay

I am glad that I have made an impact  
One that I hope stays with you   
Even long after I'm gone

You will forever be my sunshine  
And I will be your moon   
Until the world ends  
I will forever be yours

Romantically  
Platonically  
Sickness  
Health  
Good times   
Bad Times

I'm always there for you

 


	20. ...

if I fell would you be able to pick me back up  
probably not because you're never around  
I miss you dearly  
and I need you more than ever  
but you're not here  
and I don't know how to continue living


	21. little tiny poem

The world is so loud  
Yet your voice is so soft  
Speak to me my love  
Save me from myself

 


	22. slightly less tiny poem

Love is a game you see  
This is what you have done to me  
played with my heart  
Until I didn't want to be apart  
But now you are gone


	23. I really don't have good titles anymore

my mid goes blank  
I stare off  
I wonder what has happened  
Where I went wrong  
My world is the night  
But minus the stars and moon


	24. Trapped by your drug

I can go from needing you  
to hating you  
to needing you  
to loving you  
to needing you to breathe  
back to hating you  
Why do I feel this way  
I am trapped  
in an endless cycle  
that I'm addicted to


	25. Defeated

I'm broken  
Defeated  
Needless to say  
I'm gone  
but not dead  
alive   
but not living  
breathing  
but out of breath


	26. does this count as a poem?

drifting  
floating  
flying  
slowly  
swiftly  
now  
i am  
gone


	27. Read between the lines

Did you  
Ever   
Actually think  
That you could  
Hurt me


	28. A thingy I wrote for English class

The stacks of dusty CDs by the radio   
tells she doesn’t listen to them often  
The open laptop and messy bed  
says she left in a rush  
The Nemo bed set and stuffed toys  
suggests she has a child-like side

The clothes strewn across the floor  
tells she is in need of doing laundry  
Paints by the door, canvases lining the wall  
shows she likes painting and drawing

The open sketchbook left to a page  
covered in words and pictures  
tells the story of her demise,  
how she disappeared without a word,  
explaining her own mind raced as she  
left with troublesome thoughts.

her lifeless body hanging from a tree  
shows the world finally got to her.


	29. World Underwater

We’re just a world underwater,

Slowly drowning ourselves in pity and hatred

Showing it’s ok to be who you are,

But only if you fit into the standards

We are a nation burying ourselves

Digging deeper, making the world collapse

The days getting darker, nights getting longer

But it’s ok if you have money

We are a world underwater

Trying to rise to the surface to be number one

News flash we are the only life sustaining planet

The wars all stupid because we are all mankind

No one tries to stop it

It’s just our way of life they tell us

But it’s not a way to live

It’s a  damn deathwish

We are just a world underwater

Just slowly drowning ourselves,

Pity, hatred, war, death…

Someday it will all be over


End file.
